Star Wars Jedi Academy: The Dark Side
by Starfyrre
Summary: Jedi Knight Jaden Korr has fallen to the Darkside and now seeks to rule the galaxy. First she will take command of the Star Destoryer above Korriban. Next, she takes control of her new apprentice. Female Twi'Lek Jaden Korr F/F


**Star Wars: Jedi Academy - The Dark Side**

**By Starfyrre**

_Story Info: Story takes place during Star Wars: Jedi Academy Game. My version of Jaden Korr is:_

_1) Female_

_2) A Rutian Twi'Lek (Blue Skin)_

_3) Has gone to the Darkside._

"I will not cower as I did before Katarn... Finish it. Kill Me!!" Tavion states. She is on her knees, defeated. Anticipating the fall of your lightsaber.

The beautiful Jaden Korr looks down at her defeated opponent. It would be ever so easy to take her life, every fiber in her being is telling her to. Tavion has lost by trail of combat. Still, something within the Rutian Twi'Lek stayed her hand. Tavion was gasping, and perspiring. The blade that was ever so close to her made the Caucasian witches skin sweat.

Before even thinking to raise her arm the force alerted Jaden to a presence. Jaden reached out to the mystical power and sensed her former Master, Kyle Katarn, arrival. She can feel him move at almost lightning speed. He is closing in on the temple rapidly. In moments he will transverse the path and reach this temple.

Manipulating the force, Jaden summons the scepter of Ragnos to my left hand. "On Your Feet." She orders

Tavion looks up; she cannot believe that she is still alive as the lightsaber in Jaden's hand turns off. Jaden quickly attaches it to her belt and then gazes down upon her fallen opponent. Tavion suddenly finds herself short of breath. Jaden has clenched her fist and through the force begins telekinetically choking Tavion. The former witch of Dathomir gasps as she tries to pry the invisible grip upon her throat away.

"You belong to me now. Your life is mine to do with as I wish, do you understand." Jaden states.

Tavion does not answer, she simply gasps for air.

"Time is running out Tavion. You either stand at my side now or you die. Whether it is by my hand, or Katarn's is entirely up to you. Decide quickly."

Tavion, not knowing what more she can lose, nods in compliance. Jaden releases her grip and Tavion takes her last gasp and begins sucking in air. Her hands are upon her throat. Jaden uses the staff to fire a bolt of force energy along the main corridor collapse it.

"Come Tavion." Jaden orders and using the scepter nudges the witch ahead of her. Firing another blast, she creates a makeshift exit that leads down the side of the tomb.

The two escape just as the rubble blocking the entry way is pushed aside.

"Jaden" Kyle yells but it is too late.

Jaden Korr, promising Jedi Knight has escaped with the Scepter of Ragnos.

The Imperial Shuttle Vespa docked with the Star Destroyer Vindicator that was currently in orbit around the planet Korriban. The security detachment watched as the gantry lowered and out came the two imperial pilots, followed immediately by Tavion who was then followed by a female Twi'Lek. Jaden was still in her Jedi garb, but she was adorned with two lightsabers, one on each hip, and the Scepter of Ragnos was currently strapped to her back.

The stormtroopers present brought their weapons up and began taking aim at the blue skinned Jedi but suddenly found the weapons removed from their hands by Tavion. The witch tossed the weapons aside and forced the troopers to their knees with the force.

"No one is to do anything. As of this moment she is in command!!" Tavion decreed.

This statement baffled the remaining stormtroopers and support crew. Tavion was known to be one of the stronger dark Jedi under the command of Desann when he was alive. To question her orders was suicide and all knew this.

"Take me to the bridge." Jaden ordered as she and Tavion marched past the humbled troopers.

"As you wish my lady." Replied the now servile Tavion.

The turbolift carried the duo the bridge. As Jaden expected, a detachment of stormtroopers was awaiting them, weapons at the ready. The captain was looking rather smug as he stood back. A ysalamir was perched on the man's shoulder and the duo knew what was about to happen. The smug imperial officer obviously assumed he was in the same league as Grand Admiral Thrawn and Ysanne Isard when it came to planning.

He was not.

Jaden used the force to affect the minds of the stormtroopers out of the protective vicinity of the ysalamir. A trooper spun, took aim and with a pull of the trigger ended the life of the creature.

The captain paled immediately.

Before he could move Jaden was behind him and in one deft move she spun her body, ignited her blue lightsaber blade, and decapitated the former captain. Jaden then drew and pressed the stud on her second lightsaber and the violet blade came to life. Six stormtroopers seeking to avenge their captain began shooting at the former Jedi Knight only to have the red bolts of energy immediately deflected back at them. The crew watched as the bolt struck the helmets of each of the troopers, ending their lives. The remaining stormtroopers opted not to follow suit so stupidly and simply took aim and waited to see what would happen next.

Jaden stood in a defensive position silently for a few moments taking in her surroundings. Occasionally she would twirl a lightsaber about. First the right, and then the left. No one was behind her so if a blaster bolt flew it would be from in front of her. The crew listened as only the sounds of the control panels and the hum of the energy blades existed for the moment.

Tavion at least had an inkling of her role in the grand scheme of things; the crew of the Vindicator did not.

"Who is the executive officer here?" Jaden inquired.

"I am." A rather bold dark skinned man stated from the right of the control room.

"And you are?" Jaden asked. Her lightsabers at the ready, still ready to deal with anyone else would dare shoot at her.

"Lieutenant Danos Visard." The man answered.

"You are in command of the Vindicator now Captain Visard. As of this moment I am the supreme commander of this remnant fleet. You will all follow my orders, or else. Are there any questions?" Jaden asked.

"No my lady." Captain Visard responded.

"How many more ships do we have?" Jaden asked.

"Two my lady." Tavion answered. "The and several reborn are still searching out a few remaining planets that had great force power."

"Captain, set a course for the nearest imperial port. We have much to do if we wish to restore the empire." Jaden stated. "As soon as we are underway make contact with our two ships and have them rendezvous with us there."

"Yes my lady." Captain Visard responded.

"I will be claiming the captain's quarters as my own, you are free to stay in your own or claim those previously held my Tavion.

Captain Visard nodded in the affirmative.

Captain Visard then said, "Troopers, holster arms. All stations stand down all alerts."

The stormtroopers followed their orders and immediately holstered their weapons. The immediate crisis averted, the fell out of their positions and proceeded to return to their normal duties. Only when the last trooper was out of earshot did Jaden extinguish the blades of her sabers.

"Tavion, with me." Jaden ordered.

"Yes my lady." Tavion said and fell into step along side Jaden. When the two finally departed the bridge crew let out a sigh of relief.

Epilogue:

It has been fourteen years since Jaden Korr declared herself the Dark Lady of the Sith. Taking the name Darth Korrtana, Jaden Korr would quickly subdue the imperial remnant utilizing power and terror tactics to subjugate the previously male dominated Imperial Remnant. Lady Korrtana and her apprentice Darth Niban quickly weeded out the dead wood within the former empire and put the best and brightest people, regardless of gender, age, or species in charge. The Dark Ladies of the Sith knew when to flex their might, but were equally quick to reward ingenuity & initiative, something that Palpatine and Vader never did. In doing so they managed to win the hearts of their followers, and this would help win the hearts of the people. Lady Korrtana and Lady Niban strengthened their star system first, then... when they had a real military again began expanding. The two Sith used a new approach and found ways to entice star systems to join their empire, rather than subjugating a system and risk alienating the populace. Only when their military might rivaled the New Republics did the Sith prepare to retake the rest of the galactic core.

Leading her mistress's fleet in her newly constructed Super Star Destroyer, Lady Niban accompanied by the best tacticians in the Empire, initiated a new galactic war. The New Republic, backed by their military and only a fledgling group of Jedi were no match for a strong force backed by it's populace and the numbers of Dark Jedi that Darth Korrtana created or that could create should any one of them fall in battle. The Dark Ladies of the Sith spent whatever time available to them acquiring long lost Sith knowledge from various locals, Lady Korrtana learned how to siphon the force energy, be it light or dark, from people as well as places, thus increasing her power beyond any previously recorded. Ten years after her descent to the dark side Korrtana marched on Coruscant and captured the heart of the republic. The next day she attacked the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV. Unlike her predecessor she did not slaughter the Jedi, no, she captured them, removed their force energy, and then enslaved them.

Luke Skywalker, Kyle Katarn, and a few select other Jedi that were deemed too dangerous to be left alive. However Lady Korrtana could not kill them because that would empower them further and they would surely return as a force ghost. No, Korrtana did the next best thing. Any person that entered the Imperial Throne room would be greeted by the site of the Dark Lady of the Sith's carbonite artwork. Her enemies adorned the main corridor of the throne room for all to see what could happen to them. Her enemies were neither living nor dead; they would simply be imprisoned forever for all to see.

Dark Lady Niban was currently deployed past the outer rim overseeing the construction of new battle stations. She had recently been given this task after discovering an advanced scouting party of a species that used organic technology and were invisible to the force. Unfortunately for this advanced scouting party, there are many ways known to the Sith to get information besides using the force. Some of them can be quite entertaining depending on how evil the interrogator is. These beings seemed to enjoy pain so finding new ways to loosen their tongues was a choir, but not an impossible one. When the main battle group of the race known as the Yuuzhan Vong arrived at the staging area they found themselves in a star system that had just been visited by a Sun Crusher. The fleet was wiped out and no one survived to alert other groups of Vong that might still reside beyond the rim.

While she was on deployment Lady Niban was not without lovers. Tavion had three concubines that traveled with her when she was off planet, former alliance member Jan Ors, Koyi Komad and Winter Retrac. Due to her long deployments Lady Korrtana rescinded her edict that none could touch Niban save here. Although during her stays on Coruscant the two were seldom seen apart as Niban was the Empress' empress.

Lady Korrtana had just finished her mid day meetings and was looking forward to entertaining herself. Normally she allowed the Moff Council to run many of the day-to-day operations of the empire. They believed that they would one day find a way to remove her from the imperial throne and find a way to control the empire themselves. Jaden allowed the males on the council to believe this at her leisure. The three women upon the council knew better. Two of her were her concubines, the third Natasi Daala, while an occasional lover, was her most trusted military advisor. Today she put the fear of Korrtana back into the men by levitating one into the air, crushing his bones and dropping his lifeless body upon the table that the Moff's resided at. Her Scarlet Guards held their vibroblades to each of their throat's (the women just for show) and she verbally reminded them that while she was not Palaptine nor Vader she could be as ruthless as them, or even worse. She then sauntered out of the Chamber Room telling them all to watch their step or else they would be joining their comrade on the table.

After the events of the day Korrtana retreated to her private sanctuary to lounge about for the remainder of the day. Only a few people beside herself were allowed within these lavish walls. Within these walls were the only time she allowed herself or others to address her as Jaden. The doors to her inner sanctum opened and Jaden stepped through and as soon as the doors closed behind her became magnetically sealed. The only person that could open them was she and they would not open again until tomorrow. Jaden let the cloak she wore slide off her body and pooling at the entrance to the room. She was adorned in her black bra displaying her large blue breasts, a dark gray two-piece skirt held together by two rings, one on each hip. She wore functional black knee length boots and a pair of black gloves similar in style to Darth Vader. Jaden removed her gloves first and then her boots.

Jaden took several steps forward and unclasped the rings of her skirt and it dropped to the floor. She then unclipped the front clasp and shed her black bra. Climbing upon her bed she laid back to make herself comfortable.

"Jaina, Tennel, attend to me." Jaden called out.

In walked the sultry Jaina Solo and Tennel Ka, concubines of the dark lady. The two wore red and gold slave girl outfits modeled after the outfit Jaina's mother once wore during her stay at Jabba the Hutt's palace so many decades ago. Jaden loved the outfit and had all of her concubines wear them in her private chambers, for a while at least.

"As you wish mistress." The two sexy young concubines replied in unison. The two girls removed their slave attire and joined their empress on her bed.

The End…

Author Notes: This is the edited version of my story. Please see my author page for the link to the unedited version.


End file.
